


прекрасный

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Rimming, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha won’t deny that she’s adventurous in bed. Whenever anyone has asked, she has never lied. And sometimes, like tonight, Tony starts asking and Natasha starts thinking and everyone knows that when Natasha starts thinking it doesn’t end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	прекрасный

**Author's Note:**

> прекрасный-beautiful

Natasha won’t deny that she’s adventurous in bed. The many times the Avengers have brought out the alcohol (and Asgardian mead) and Tony has gotten to just the right level of drunk of brave and stupid enough to ask about her sex life, she’s never lied.

She’s pretty sure he forgets whatever she’s said the next day so that helps.

And sometimes, like tonight, Tony starts asking and Natasha starts thinking and everyone knows that when Natasha starts thinking it doesn’t end well.

Right now, they’re all circled up in the common area of Avengers Tower. Thor and Steve are passing the mead back and forth (Tony is still pouting that they won’t let him try it), Tony has some scotch, Clint’s got some fruity drink that he makes for Natasha sometimes when they’re both happy, Bruce has got some wine, and Natasha is cradling a bottle of vodka.

“Alright,” Tony says. “Weirdest place I’ve ever done it... Underneath a strip club stage.”

They all laughed, happy drunk.

“How’d you manage that one?” Bruce asked.

“Stage was raised,” Tony shrugged. “And she was willing to try.”

They laughed again.

“Alright Steve,” Bruce said. “You’re up.”

Steve grins and Natasha is pleased to see that he can now discuss this kind of stuff with only the mildest of blushes. “Okay. Uh... I think it’s gotta be on the motocycle.”

They all whooped and applauded. Tony stood up and took a bow.

“How the fuck did you convince Captain America to do that one, Stark?” Clint muttered into his glass.

“Are you kidding?” Tony said. “He was practically begging for it.”

“Hey!” Steve shoved Tony as everyone laughed uproariously.

Tony fell off the couch, though it was probably due to his alcohol intake more than Steve’s push.

Tony landed on the floor at Natasha’s feet. He pushed himself up to a crouch and grinned heavy lidded up at her. “N’tasha. N’tasha, N’tasha, N’tasha.”

“You better watch yourself,” she raised an eyebrow, but she was grinning.

“Oh come on!” he cried. “We hardly ever get to hear about your sex life!”

“I already gave you my answer, remember?” she took a swig of vodka. “Hanging from the bottom of the hellicarrier.”

“Same,” Clint said eyes closed, raising his glass into the air.

“And Clint already said that,” she jerked her head to him.

“Thass not what I was gonna ask,” Tony grinned slyly and shook his head.

She eyed him, smiling. “What were you thinking?”

“I was gonna ask...” Tony drew out his words, clearly enjoying the suspension. “If you and Barton ever enjoy a little...”

Behind him, Steve rolled his eyes, clearly exasperated with his boyfriend’s antics.

Tony’s eyes sparkled. “Rimming.”

“Noooo,” Clint shook his head. He flopped forward to land face forward in Natasha’s lap. “Don’t tell ‘em, Tash.”

Natasha grinned in amusement down at him. “Does that answer your question?”

Tony cackled and Clint whined into her lap.

“Okay,” Steve leaned down and scooped Tony up into his arms. “That’s our cue for bedtime.”

“But Steeeeeeeeb,” Tony whined. “Natasha was just about to tell me aaaaall aaaaboooout it.”

“Mm-mm, mm-mm,” Clint shook his head, forehead rubbing back and forth on Natasha’s thigh.

“Come on,” she laughed gently, swatting his shoulder. “Bedtime for us too.”

Clint allowed himself to be pulled up from the couch and tugged along behind her, Bruce and Thor waving from where they were stretching on the couch and preparing to go to bed themselves.

They rode the elevator up, Clint yawning. Natasha stood still, staring straight ahead, gears turning in her head.

She pulled him along to their bedroom and he stumbled towards the bed.

“Wait,” she said softly and he looked over his shoulder at her. “Stay there.”

He listened, staying where he was and waiting for her.

She circled around and came to stand in front of him.

She was shorter than him, the top of her head level with his nose. She lifted her chin up so that she could look at him directly and found him to be staring at her lips. His breath was hot against her, mingling with her own.

She reached up and gently brushed the hair away from his forehead. “You’re прекрасный.”

He didn’t say anything; he knew how this game was played.

She stood up on her tiptoes and let her mouth brush against his.

Before he could push against her, she had pulled away and looked down.

Her hands ghosted over his belt and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to savor the feel of his mouth on her skin.

She slowly pulled the leather from it’s loops and slid the zipper of his jeans down.

“прекрасный,” she said as the tent in his boxers was revealed.

His breath was hot and heavy, lips so close to her forehead they still brushed gently.

She looked back up at him and took in his dark eyes, pupils blown wide. His tongue slipped out to lick his lips, still pink and pillowy. She’d change the color with her own mouth eventually, make them darker.

She pushed one hand into his boxers and wrapped it around his cock, slipping the other to cup the back of his neck and anchor him.

His breath grew heavier as she stroked, achingly slow.

“Tasha,” he breathed and that was her cue.

“Come here,” she murmured and led him to the bed, guiding him to stand in front of her while she sat down on the edge.

He lifted his shirt off, stretching his arms above his head and tossing it off to the side.

She kept her eyes on his as she pushed his jeans down first and then eased his boxers over his erection.

She wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked, the callouses of her palm dragging against his wet heat.

He moaned softly, never taking his eyes from hers and she took her hand away.

His cock hung in the air and he hissed as the heat of her hand was gone and the cold air stung it.

She leaned forward slightly and kissed the head. A bead of precome slipped onto her plump lips and she let the drop stay.

She stood and pulled him against her, bodies aligned. She pulled her own shirt off and tossed it away, hot skin finally pressed to his.

She slid off her jeans and unclasped her bra, but she left her panties, black with a dark red lace trim, on.

She turned so that his back was to the bed and gently lowered him to the mattress. He moved up so that his head was below the pillows but that his feet didn’t hang off the bed.

His cock was a flushed red now the curve that she had always enjoyed apparent as it hung against his belly.

She crawled up to kneel over his, letting her hair dangle to tickle his skin. It was growing long again and soon it would be the right length for the game he like to play, before she had to cut it short again.

She leaned down to kiss him, the bead of precome smearing between their lips.

He groaned as his cock slid against her hard belly and she smiled softly.

“Turn over,” she whispered against his lips.

She moved to her knees and watched as Clint rose and turned to kneel before her.

She leaned over and opened the side drawer to pull out the tube of edible lube she kept for special occasions.

She set it beside her for when she was ready to use it.

“I love you,” she said.

Clint let her words hang in the air for a moment before he answered her. “I love you too.”

Natasha smoothed a hand up his thigh, a comforting touch as he submitted himself to her. Then, she moved her palm to rest at the base of his spine and moved her other hand to his buttock.

She spread her fingers wide on the cheek and moved her thumb to spread him. She pressed the pad of her thumb to his hole. His body resisted the intrusion for a moment but he visibly relaxed beneath her touch and allowed her to do what she wanted.

“Clint,” she murmured. “God.”

She took her hands away and picked up the lube. Dripping some on her fingers, she warmed it between her forefinger and her thumb.

She put her palm back to Clint’s back and held him still as she pressed a finger to his hole.

He moaned wantonly as she pushed in deeply. “Yes, Tasha, yes.”

“Shh,” she hushed him. “I’ve got you.”

She pushed another finger in and he bit his lip to hold back a groan.

“I’ll tell you when you can make noise,” she said.

He nodded.

She pushed her fingers in and out, in a soft push and pull game to pull Clint apart. Adding another finger, she spread them, relaxing Clint’s hole.

She leaned over to see his expression and was pleased with what she saw.

He’d been biting his lips a second ago, the indents in his skin plain to see. Now, his pillowy lips had fallen open in a gasp. His eyes were shut, though not screwed up tight. He was simply basking in the pleasure, in the every little stroke of her fingers.

When she was satisfied that he was loose enough, she removed her fingers. He exhaled heavily and she took her hand away from his spine.

She put one hand on each buttock and spread them wide to reveal his loose hole.

She blew gently, cool air causing Clint’s hole to clench and relax.

“Tasha,” he whispered.

“Shh,” she said again. “I’ve got you.”

And with that, she leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his hole.

He gasped and lifted his head in a moment of pleasure.

Natasha pulled his cheeks wider and pressed the broad flat of her tongue to his hole, spreading.

Clint groaned and tried to push back against her mouth. She still him with a squeeze of his hip.

She let her mouth fall open in a lazy kiss against his hole, tongue lapping against it. Little kitten licks that made him whine and keen.

She pressed harder with his tongue, laving over the puckers with the flat. She circled hard, dragging on the most sensitive flesh.

He gasped and she moved press her kiss around the hole, circling it with her lips. She sucked against him, soft lips sharing heat with the wet slick underneath them.

She licked again, lapping softly and then sucked. Alternating between them, drawing Clint out and back in again as he pulsed below her touch.

She dragged her tongue from the sensitive area below his balls and over his hole, pulling a strangled cry from Clint’s lips. She did it again and again and he cried beneath her.

Then, without warning, she shoved her tongue into his hole, hard.

He screamed and his hole clenched around the muscle of her tongue. She drove her fingers inside of him to hold him open and licked at skin around them.

He was still letting out wails as she fingerfucked him slowly.

She moved her hands back to his buttocks and pressed her thumbs on either side of his hole to hold him wide.

She licked hard against his hole and then plunged back in.

His screams were loud as she tonguefucked his hole, desperately trying to clench around the intruder. She held him open and shoved her tongue in and out brutally, ignoring his simultaneous pleas of “More, God, please more” and “No, Tasha, I can’t, I can’t take it.”

She sucked his hole, her tongue still buried inside of him. She dug her fingers in next to her tongue and stroked, searching inside of him.

She found what she was looking for, his prostate and rubbed furiously with her fingertips while she licked at his hole clenched around her fingers.

His screams tapered off into whimpers as she stroked and licked and rubbed and sucked.

Stars began to light themselves behind his eyelids, soft and lovely, just like that night in Budapest, the ones that had reflected in Natasha’s just before he kissed her, just before he had taken her in his arms and pressed himself inside of her, made love to her and this night was so different, but so the same. His senses were overwhelmed with every wet lick and rough stroke she gave him and in return he gave her everything, every groan, every whimper, every cry just so that she would keep doing this, keep making him feel this way.

Natasha pressed a kiss to his hole, wet and sloppy and whispered, “Come for me.”

And then, just like in Budapest, the stars in his eyes burst and he was coming, hard. He was drowning but she anchored him, pressing kisses to his hole and rubbing his prostate as he lost himself, the heat in his cock burning hot and then ebbing away as he came for her.

As the high drew away, he blinked blearily.

Natasha slowly slid her tongue and fingers from his hole. Clint hissed at the touch of his swollen rim but she kissed the base of his spine.

“прекрасный,” she whispered.

He gently laid down, though he was aware how filthy the sheets were beneath him.

Natasha moved so she was beside him and pushed him onto his side.

She kissed him softly, his flushed, pillowy lips hot against hers. Her tongue swiped over them, enjoying the blood pooled beneath them.

“Wow,” he breathed when their lips broke apart and she grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” she murmured.

She moved away from him and he rested his forehead against the sheets, closing his eyes.

When he heard a soft breath, he opened them again and was greeted with the sight of Natasha with a hand down her panties, fingers making circles beneath the fabric.

Clint grinned. “What are you doing?” he asked playfully.

She gasped and peeked at him from beneath her eyelashes. “My turn.”

“Your turn,” he confirmed. And pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked please leave comments and kudos!<3


End file.
